Bloodsport
by Leon Sage
Summary: Sex with Dean has always been amazing, but Sam wants to find out if Dean has a wilder side.  Blood kink.


"Sammy, okay, you've had your fun, now let me go," Dean said, getting a little worried about this whole situation. He was lying on their bed, handcuffed and shirtless. Sam hovered over him with an evilly teasing smirk on his face. Slowly Sam took off his shirt and bent low over Dean, licking his ear and whispering softly, "Trust me, Dean, you're gonna love this."

He reached over to the bedside table and Dean turned and saw Sam unsheathe a small knife from its case. Dean's eyes widened and he looked up at his brother. "S-Sammy… w-what-" but his sentence was cut off by Sam's lips meeting his own. It was a chaste kiss, but Dean felt something else, an undertone of something that he hadn't felt for a long time: lust. Sam let go and made Dean turn his head and look at his right arm. Sam slid the flat part of the knife on Dean's arm, sending a shiver down Dean's spine. He realized what Sam was going to do, but before he could protest, he felt a sharp prick of pain and a ruby drop making his way down his arm. He hissed at the pain, but it turned into a soft moan as he felt Sam's tongue lick its way up his arm to the cut.

Dean closed his eyes as Sam lifted his head and touched Dean's cheek with his hand. "Dea, look at me," Sam said.

Dean opened his eyes slowly and looked into Sam's eyes. They were dilated, full of want and Dean was pretty sure that his were about the same. The line between pain and pleasure was blurring, and Dean could care less. "More," Dean whispered, and Sam smiled. He slid down Dean's body, all the way peppering his body with kisses. He knew Dean's weak spots and exploited them without mercy.

When Sam got to Dean's hips, he stopped and placed the knife onto Dean's right hip and looked at his brother and smirked. He very slowly made a bigger cut, but didn't let it bleed. Instead he put his mouth onto it and sucked in Dean's blood. Dean moaned and his thighs bucked up a little, but Sam held him down and sucked harder.

Sam had always wanted to taste the copper taste of Dean's blood, but this was something else. This was different than how Sam had imagined how it would be. Dean's blood made him feel alive, more than just human, not like how it was when Sam drank demon blood. He felt goodness and light in Dean's blood. It was a guilty pleasure and Sam knew that although Dean had been hesitant about this, that now he wouldn't let Sam stop.

Sam let go of Dean, which earned him a half angry, half wanting growl from Dean. Sam smiled and started to undo Dean's jeans. Dean looked down at Sam, not saying anything, but lifted his hips to let Sam slip the jean's off Dean. He was harder than a ton of bricks and Sam grinned at this little fact and looked at Dean, raising an eyebrow. "What?" Dean asked and shrugged, but Sam didn't answer him. He nudged Dean's legs open and lowered his head, kissing Dean's inner thigh.

He got a little rougher then, giving Dean a quick slice on his leg, cause Dean to call out a curse and his body to tense up. Sam didn't apologize, but held Dean down and bled him a little more. Dean could feel the blood trickling down his leg and when Sam covered the cut with his mouth, Dean trembled a little. Sam had cut him right where one of Dean's weak spots were and that coupled with the pleasure pain almost sent Dean over the edge.

After a minute or so, Sam raised his head and snaked back up Dean's body, completely ignoring the protests that Dean gave with his body. Sam wasn't nearly done with Dean, and Dean knew that. He didn't know what had brought this on with his brother, but he kinda liked it.

Sam came up and kissed Dean, tongue brushing on Dean's lower lip, asking for entrance, which Dean gave. Sam guided Dean's tongue into his mouth and Dean tasted Sam, tinged with a coppery taste that was his own blood. Slowly, Sam's hand reached down and palmed Dean's erection. Dean let out a muffled gasp and Sam smiled into the kiss.

Sam sat up and unbuckled his own pants, pulling both his jeans and boxers down, revealing his own hardness to Dean. He then practically ripped off Dean's boxers and lay onto of Dean, straddling him a little and kissing him. He stroked Dean a little and smeared Dean's pre-come on the head of Dean's prick.

Dean moaned a little and bucked his hips up and Sam put a hand around Dean's back and pulled him as high up as the handcuffs would strain without breaking and held Dean like that. The pain that the handcuffs caused Dean made him curl his toes around the bedsheets.

Sam let go of Dean's dick and took up the knife that had been forgotten next to them. he brought it up to his own neck and made a long, thin cut at the left side of his throat. Then he looked at Dean and and nodded towards Dean's neck. Dean got the picture and turn his head to the right, exposing his skin. Slowly, Sam made a cut on the left side and let the blood flow. He threw the knife to the ground, knowing they wouldn't need it anymore and guided Dean's head to his neck with his own head.

Dean closed his mouth onto Sam's cut and sucked a little. He immediately was tempted to bite down a little, which he did, earning a rough moan from Sam.

Since Dean didn't have the use of his hands, he bucked his hips a little, trying to get Sam to understand the need that needed to be fulfilled. Like a charm, Sam's hand closed around not only his own dick, but Sam's as well and Sam stroked them both at the same time. It was something they hadn't done before, but nonetheless, it was amazing.

Sam and Dean both tasted each other and the intensity of Sam getting the both of them off sent Dean over the edge way too fast. Letting go of Sam's throat, Dean put his forehead on Sam's shoulder, "S-Sammy.. I..," but that was all the warning he could give before his whole body shuddered and he came onto himself and Sam.

As Sam felt his brother reach his climax, Sam himself unwound completely and came after a few more strokes. They rode each other's aftershocks out, Sam holding onto Dean and Dean trying his best to keep close as he could to Sam.

Finally, the both of them crashed back down onto the bed, breathing heavily and sated. Sam looked down at his brother with sleepy eyes and smiled, looking into the content green eyes of Dean, now getting a little heavy. "So, what d'you think of that," Sam asked softly, "still think you don't have your own little kinks?"

Dean looked up at Sam and smirked, brought up his face and kissed Sam on the lips. "I think you're my only one, Sammy."


End file.
